


Cancun

by Basingstoke



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Community: cabinpres_fic, Gen, Spiders, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur protects Martin from harm!<br/>Based on a prompt from http://cabinpres-fic.livejournal.com!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cancun

Arthur woke up!

Someone was screaming! That was why he woke up! Oh no! He jumped out of bed!

Skipper was screaming!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh no! There was a spider on the bed! Skipper had the covers pulled over his face because there was a giant spider! A tarantula! It was fuzzy, quite like a dog!

Arthur picked up his Cancun memorial tennis racket (only fourteen American dollars which was less than fourteen pounds!) and hit the spider! Skip screamed differently! The spider didn't screech or hiss or anything! Arthur was a little disappointed.

But then he realized he'd wounded it! And he scooped it up on the tennis racket, and threw it out the window!

"I saved you, Skip!" Arthur cried!

Skip peeked out from under the covers! Arthur threw himself on the bed and hugged him! "I've got you, Skip!" Arthur cried!

"Uff! Yes, my hero," Martin said. Arthur was so happy he nearly cried!

Then in the morning, he told everybody all about it! It was the best day ever!

the end!


End file.
